


You're The Worst

by q_double_b



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_double_b/pseuds/q_double_b
Summary: You like Jinyoung. And your best friend JB likes Jinyoung too. And they both have been secretly 'dating' behind your back. JB doesn't tell you because you're his best friend and he doesn't want to hurt you. But Jinyoung's best friend Bambam tells you all about it. And you and Bambam got closer and things go from there...i srsly don't know what this is about lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello. so this fic was written for me by my friend. she wasn't able to continue it, but i loved it so much that i tried to write the rest of it. i'm not a "writer". also, english is not my first language so there might be mistakes in my grammar (especially past present future tenses).

You awake to your alarm. Groaning as you grab your phone, you scroll through different social media. You get a text from JB, your best friend. 

_ Good morning! You ready for another thrilling day _ ?

Complete with an upside down smiley face.

_ Not even _ .

You reply.

_ Well whenever you’re ready, I’ll be waiting in the lobby.  _

You climb out of bed and get ready slowly. Eventually you get out of your room and meet JB in the lobby of your dorm. It’s your senior year of college. You’ve been studying Communications in Korea and you’re so ready to graduate. Too bad it’s only your second month of first semester. 

JB’s eyes disappear as he smiles at you, ruffling your hair. He’s a film major, so you have a few classes together every year. 

“You look like shit.” He laughs.

“Oh wow, thanks.” You glare up at him. 

The two of you walk to class together, teasing each other back and forth. 

The class you have together today is Media Theory 3, and the only reason you kind of look forward to it is because of the oh-so-gorgeous Jinyoung that sits in front of you and JB. You noticed him the first day of class and you try to talk to him every chance you get. You’re pretty sure JB knows you like him, but you haven’t flat out told him yet.

You get into class and Jinyoung is already there. You wave at him and he gives the two of you a smile. You and JB take your typical seats behind him. Next to him sits a guy you just met this year too, Bambam.

You’re not even sure why the two of them are in this class, since Jinyoung is an education major and Bambam is majoring in zoology. When you asked both of them, they both just said their friends told them it was an easy credit. You were pretty sure they were misinformed because this professor was known to be especially tough, but whatever. As long as you get to see that beautiful man’s face every other morning, you were happy. 

Jinyoung and Bambam both turn around to face the two of you, Jinyoung looking at JB mainly. “Did you two do the forum post last night?” He asks.

You laugh, “Yeah, got it in at like 11:59.”  JB just smirks.

“Forum post?” JB asks, oblivious.

“Yeah, I didn’t know either man.” Bambam rubs the back of his neck, laughing nervously. 

Jinyoung just hits the back of Bambam’s head. “I told you I’m not carrying you through this class this time, Bam.” He just glares at him.

The professor starts class and the guys turn back around. It’s fairly boring, just a lecture. After class, you and JB start packing up, Bambam turning to you. “Where are you guys heading?”

You look at JB then back to Bambam, “We usually get lunch now.” 

“Sweet!” He slings an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder. “We don’t have class, mind if we join? Not really sure why we never thought to ask when you guys go to lunch.” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Bam, don’t just invite us to go with them, they probably don’t-”

“We’d love for you to join us.” JB cuts in, smiling wide, eyes turning into little half moons. 

Jinyoung looks at him, surprised, then a smile spreads on his face. “Alright, then we’ll go.” He says, a bit bashfully, making your heart beat fast.

At lunch, the four of you find a table, Bambam saying that he’ll stay and watch your things while the three of you go to get food first. You head to the salad bar, while JB and Jinyoung wander off together toward the grill area. You get salad, and then find your way to where JB and Jinyoung are, hoping they have rice. 

When you get there, Jinyoung and JB are talking, cracking up about something. You decide not to bother them, thinking it’s super cute how well they’re getting along. You get a couple scoops of rice and head back to the table. 

Bambam has his head resting on his textbook. You just shake your head and put your plate down, causing him to open his eyes and look sleepily up at you.

“Is that what you usually use that for?” You ask him teasingly. “Cause, ya know, if you open it there’s words inside that help you with class.”

“Ha… ha ha ha.” He sticks his tongue out. “You sound like Jinyoung. Mind if I go get something while you stay here?” 

“Yeah go ahead.” You say, and he heads to the grill section as well. 

He passes JB and Jinyoung, they smile at him and then smile at you as they sit down. 

“No really!” Jinyoung laughs. “I’ve never tried to break dance, it looks too hard.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t be taught.” JB teases. “Not to brag, but I’ve been told I’m an excellent teacher.” 

“Don’t trust that, he’s tried to help me with so many classes and he sucks.” You look at Jinyoung. 

“None of those were dance classes, dummy.” JB sits next to you, lightly flicking your forehead. He turns to Jinyoung, “I’m really better at dancing than my classes, I promise.” 

“Then why are you a film major if you’re so good at dancing?” Jinyoung laughs under his breath, taking a bite of food.

“I don’t know, it’d be hard to make a career out of dancing.” He looks off into the distance.

“Oh and a career in film would be so much easier?” Jinyoung snorts. 

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to change my major senior year. Besides, dancing is just a hobby.” He shovels some of his meal into his mouth.

Jinyoung looks at him, laughing lightly through his nose. His stare lingers a bit, before his eyes shift to yours. He notices you’re looking at him and he quickly looks down at his plate. You do the same, blushing a bit. Just then Bambam slams his plate on the table, slumping down in his chair.

“They didn’t have anything good today.” He whines, as he plays with his food. 

After lunch, you bid your goodbyes to Bambam and Jinyoung. As you and JB are walking back to your dorm, you run into Mark and Jackson. They lived across the hall from JB freshman year and were part of your friend group here on campus. They’ve roomed together ever since, and actually started dating last year. 

“What’s up?” Mark gives the two of you a nod. “Have lunch already?” 

“Yeah we’re just getting back, went with Jinyoung and Bambam from our Media Theory class.”

“Oh yeah, I think I know Bambam’s roommate.” Jackson adds, opening the door for you all. “Yugyeom, he’s in one of my classes.” 

“Ohhhhh, that’s his roommate? Dude’s a hella good dancer.” Jaebum widens his eyes. 

You drop your head back and groan. “I have a shit-load of stuff to do, so I’ll talk to you guys later. Dinner at 6?” They all nod and bid you goodbye and you head up to your dorm.

You’re making good progress on your homework after dinner, when you get a message from an unknown number. 

_ Hey, it’s Bambam. I asked Jinyoung to ask Jaebum for your number. So you’re a comm major right? _

Why the hell was this kid texting you…?

_ Yeah, why? _

_ Cool, so I’m seriously struggling with this media class, and this stuff is right up your alley right?  _

_ I mean, I guess… _

_ Sweet, so would you possibly be able to help me? I can’t find Jinyoung anywhere, and even if I could he wouldn’t help me.  _

_ Sure, that’d be fine. Where did you want to meet? The library? _

_ Nah, it’s cold. Can I just come to your dorm? You’re in the Namgung building right? _

_ Yeah. _

_ Nice, same.  _

You send him your floor and room number, and about 10 minutes later, there’s a knock at your door.

“Hey.” Bambam stands in the doorway, smiling at you, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, which was certainly a change from what he normally wears. He must have gotten into his pj’s for the night and didn’t feel like changing. He walks in, textbook in hand. 

“You can just pull up a chair-” You start, and then see him plop on your bed lying on his stomach. “-or… just be there.” Not sure what to do, you grab your textbook and sit down on the floor next to your bed. You open up to where you are in class, and Bambam leans over your shoulder to look at the book.

“No no no no,” He shakes his head and leans in further, reaching an arm out to flip the text book more towards the beginning. His face is just inches from yours, and you turn to make eye contact. “This is where we need to start, this is where he lost me.” 

Still looking at him, he seems to notice the close distance between the two of you, and shoots you a crooked smile, then scoots back. “Okay, teach me comm girl.” 

You shake your head a bit, and look at the book. “Okay, so you started getting lost at the philosophy right? Like the Theory of Images?”

“Yeah, I guess…. The pipe thingy.” 

“So, basically this guy René Magritte painted this picture of a pipe and wrote-”

Bambam groans, and rolls onto his back, letting his head fall upside down over the edge of the bed, the top of it leaning slightly on your shoulder. “This is boring… So is JB, like, your boyfriend?” 

“What…?”

“Well the two of you are always together.”

“No… I’m not really his type.”

“Ohhhhh he’s gay.” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, but he is right?” 

“You’ll have to ask him about that.”

“Right, so he is.” 

“Didn’t you want me to help you study?”

“I could have asked so many other people in class, you have the inside information on JB.”

“Why do you need inside information on JB?”

“Meh, no reason. I’m pretty sure Jinyoung is with him right now, so…” 

“So…?”

“Oh, come on, you like Jinyoung…”

“What?” You finally turn to face him.

“You… have a crush… on Jinyoung.”

“No… I don’t…”

“Mmmm…. Right, well you don’t have to worry about that... since you’re not really his type either so…” He starts to get up, closing his book and getting up. 

“Wait, what do you mean?” 

He gets off the bed, and opens the door. “Byeeeeeeee.” He calls, not turning around as he closes the door, leaving you sitting on the floor with your mouth hanging open. 

You dive for your phone, frantically texting JB where he’s at… with no reply. 

After a while, you decide to just go and try to find him. You know all of his favorite places to hang out on campus, and decide to check the dance practice rooms first. As you enter you make your way down a long hall, passing large windows revealing several people dancing in each of them. 

One of them has just a lone dancer, and he catches your attention. You can’t help but turn and look in. He’s super tall, legs for days. His eyes are covered by a curtain of hair being pushed down with a ball cap, and he was super good at dancing. He turns and sees you, a wide smile spreading on his face. You look down and try to quickly keep moving, but he bounds for the door and opens it just as you’re passing. 

“Wait wait wait!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just looking for-”

“You’re Y/N, right?” You dart your head up to look at him as he says your name. 

“...yes…” You say cautiously.

“I’m Bambam’s roommate, Yugyeom.” He holds out a hand, and you slowly take it, still a bit creeped out. 

“Oh...  Well nice to meet you.” 

“You’re looking for Jinyoung?” 

“N-No… I’m looking for JB..” You feel your face heat up as you push your hair behind your ears. 

“Oh, well they’re both in the room next door.” He stretches his long arm down the hall. 

“Alright, thanks.” You nod at him and slowly move in that direction, peering around the side of the window. Inside is JB and Jinyoung, laughing. JB does some dance moves while Jinyoung tries to copy, failing miserably. As JB tries to hold in a laugh, he goes around behind Jinyoung, sliding his hand down his leg to fix his position. The both look at each other and you swear you see both their cheeks turn red as JB moves away. 

You slam your back against the wall, hand going over your mouth to contain a squeal, and close your eyes shut tight. 

“You… okay?” 

You open your eyes, to see Yugyeom peering down at you. You almost scream, and jump slightly away from him. 

“FUCK! You scared me.”

He laughs silently and looks off. “Sorry.” He says simply, looking back down at you. “Spying isn’t nice. I thought you’d go in to talk to them, they’re your friends, right?” 

“Well…. Yeah.” You say sheepishly, looking over towards the window, but not able to see in from the side. “But they probably need privacy right now.” 

“Why?” He goes over to look in the window, and out of instinct you grab his arm.

“NO!” You say a bit louder than you intended. He looks back at you with wide eyes.

“...Okay….” He sighs, then smiles. He looks past you and nods his head, you look back to see what he’s looking at and see yet another tall figure, Bambam. 

“You stalking me?” Bambam says, smiling like an idiot. 

“I was here first.” 

“Mmmm, doing what?” He asks, suggestively putting up an eyebrow, looking to Yugyeom. 

You turn and notice your hands are still wrapped around Yugyeom’s arm, and you let go immediately. 

“Harassing my roommate, I get it.” 

“I was not!”

“Then stalking JB and Jinyoung?”

“I was just wondering where JB was, I go looking for him all the time, he  _ is _ my best friend after all… and why are  _ you  _ here anyways?” You snark. 

“Meeting Yugyeom, who I told I was coming. Did you tell JB you were coming?” 

“Well… not exactly… but he does know I was asking where he was, and he knows I know this is one of his favorite places to go, so there.” You stick out your tongue. 

“And did he respond to those texts?” Bambam takes a long stride towards you, looking down at you avoiding his gaze. “Oh… he didn’t…?” He moves around you to peek in to the window. “Yeah… looks like he’s a little busy.” You catch him winking at you. 

You whip your head up to look him in the eyes. “It’s none of our business, if I had know they were…. He was…” 

“On a date?” Bambam sneers. 

“That’s not necessarily what it is… it’s… two adults getting to know each other.”

“Oooooooooohhhhh.” Yugyeom and Bambam say in unison. 

You scoff and roll your eyes at their immaturity. “Whatever, I should just get back to my room.” You start to walk off. 

“We’ll walk with you.” Bambam says, catching up with you. 

“You guys go ahead, I have a few more steps I wanna try to get down.” Yugyeom calls. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As the two of you walk side by side out the door, the chill of the night hits you. You shove your hands into your pockets and try to sink your chin further into your coat, until you feel warmth around your shoulders. You look up to see Bambam has taken off his scarf and is wrapping it around you.

“Okayyyyy very romantic...” You say.

Bambam surprised from the comment. “You must watch a lot of Korean dramas. This ain’t it fam.”

Your mouth drops, surprised by the unexpected response.

“What?!?! I was just kidding.” He says, scared he might’ve offended you. But then you start laughing… so hard… it echoes throughout the cold quiet night.

“You're ridiculous.” You laugh some more. Bambam stands there shaking his head. “I know you’re kidding…” You reassure him, pushing his shoulder a little. “I’m sorry... that was just so funny.” Bambam exhales after holding his breath.

Bambam exhales a nervous sigh.

“Oh this smells so good.” You comment, pointing at the scarf.

"Thanks… it’s Gucci. You know a good looking person has to smell good too.” He winks.

You scrunch your face. “You're the worst. Here take it. I don’t want my cheap Bath and Body scent stick to this.”

“I’m just joking.” He laughs.

You notice that he scrunches his nose a little and how he almost sounds like he can’t breathe when he laughs. And then you find yourself genuinely amused by Bambam. This guy is actually not bad, you thought. When you first met him, you’ve always thought he’s quite a character and every time he talks, he always seem to be full of himself. Well he still is. But right now in this moment, he seems like a very funny guy who you actually enjoy talking to. JB has always been a serious person. You think the reason why you and JB are such good friends is because you two are almost total opposites. You balance each other. You calm each others storms. You’re high-spirited, loud and always teasing and he’s… well… he’s silent, sometimes moody, always in his own world listening to music. So this feeling with Bambam, it’s something new…

“Hey, didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to go to the library to study because it was too cold to go out?”

“I don’t think you get what my intentions were with that… I got my JB information, then left…” He lightly pokes your temple, causing you to flinch.

“What was that anyway?”

“Well I just need information about your friend for my friend.”

You look at him suspicious.

“You like Jinyoung, right?” He asks, out of the blue.

“Uhmmmmm…” You hum, surprised by the sudden question but then you don’t lie anyway. “Well yes… I’m not even gonna deny that now. I mean… he… is a very good looking man.”

Bambam flinches a little, you noticed. “You’re not wrong. But I’m gonna tell you now that you’re not his type.”

“I know… you told me.” You reply, your voice cracks a little. “He doesn’t even look at me when he’s talking to me. RUDE.” You roll your eyes, half joking. “I’m no one’s type anyway.”

“That’s not what I mean…”

“Thanks for hurting my feelings Bambam.” You tease.

“Well it’s not my fault you always fall for people-”

“Woah… woah...” You stop him. “Fall? FALL?!!?! Not it, fam.” You correct him.

Bambam serious now. “That’s not my point... what I mean is… Jinyoung… likes…”

“— JB. No shit.” You cut him off. “I can tell. I’m not that stupid.” You heave a big sigh, your chest hurt a little.

“I’m sorry…”

“No. It’s actually a good thing… I mean I knew a guy as pretty as him would never be mine.” You confess. “Also, if we’re being honest here, it’s just a harmless crush anyway… I don’t have any intention to marry him or have his babies, you know.” You trail off, defensive.

“What are you saying...”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this. So never mind, you didn’t hear that come out of my mouth.”

Then, the two of you tease each other back and forth, until you reach the dorm. You head up the stairs, and bid him goodbye as you get to your floor. You make your way to your room and close the door, only then realizing that you still have Bambam’s scarf.

“Shit…” You say to yourself, throwing your head back and reaching for your phone. You quickly text Bambam that he forgot his scarf. He quickly replies.

_Oh nooooo, guess you’ll have to bring it up to me_ ;)

_Um… no you should come down here_

_You’re the one who was wearing it, how was I supposed to remember?_

_Seriously?_

_Come ooonnnnn, I’ll make it worth your while ;)_

You scrunch up your face at the last message. What the fuck did that mean?

_Fiiinnneeee._

_Sweet! Room 545._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam discovers you read yaoi lol

“I know your secret.” He whispers.

Your eyelids shoot open. Come again?? Secret??

“Wh-what?” You choke out. He glides his face so he’s looking you in the eyes from the side, a crooked shit-eating grin plastered on his face that’s so so close to yours. You try to speak again, but can’t find the breath to.

He almost giggles. “The Ten Count manga? You have, like, all of them. I saw them when I was in your room.” He stands back up, but keeps the close distance between you, same smile on his face as he looks down at you.

“Oh… you saw those? It’s just some manga, what’s wrong with that?” You say as innocently as possible.

He laughs, “I know what that shit is, that’s some good old fashioned yaoi right there.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

You squint your eyes, examining if he’s bluffing or not. But then that smug smile on his face tells you he’s not. “Okay Sherlock. So what...” You concede. “And besides, how’d you know those are yaoi anyway? Bet you read them too.”

Bambam shocked from the sudden confession. He wasn't expecting that response and has no idea what to say now.

“Surprise! I’m not a saint Bambam.” You say, serious, a little annoyed to be honest.

“I’m sorry…” His smug smile fades.

“It’s fine. But please don’t tell anyone… I will kill you.” You say, smiling now. “How the fuck did you even see them? I thought I hid them well.”

“Well obviously you didn’t…”

“Shit. This is why I resort to reading online now. Nosy people like you always have a way of finding it.”

“I said I’m sorry... also... I didn’t know they were yaoi until I looked it up, okay.”

“Mmm-hmmm.” You give him a teasing look.

“I don’t even know what yaoi is...”

“Well if you looked up Ten Count, I’m sure you know what it is…”

“I have an idea but I don’t understand it.”

“It’s gay comics Bambam... some are vividly explicit and it's the kind of reading some people are not proud of so don't even try-" You're almost shouting now.

"-Okay... okay... calm down." Bambam cuts you off. Thank God.

You start laughing now at how ridiculous this situation you're in with Bambam.

You start explaining everything to him the 'reasons' why some people are into it. He’s laying on his stomach on his bed while you sit on the floor both looking “things” up on his laptop. You know your favorite BLs/Yaois (whatever the fuck they're called) on the top of your head so you start with that. You start reading one together, but really... most of the time, you’re just looking at him, looking at his reactions. He’s so into it, it’s a little funny.

While you’re reading the steamy chapters of this one yaoi, you both are dead silent, too immersed into reading the comic, the door suddenly opens and the both of you jump and then hit your heads and scream Aw! at the same time.

“Bambam!” You yell pointing at the still open laptop and Bambam shuts it and throws it across the room. And you both laugh... so hard... no noise coming out... you two roll on the floor like crazy people.

Yugyeom enters the room giving you both a 'What the fuck is happening' look.

“Hey-hahahahaha-man. What’s up?” Bambam greets him.

“Uhhh hi” Yugyeom so confused.

You straighten up.

“What are you guys smoking? You know we’re not allowed to smoke here, Bambam. Or drink.” Yugyeom rambles, a little annoyed. “We’ve agreed to this Bambam…”

“No dude we’re not high… nor drunk.” Bambam finally able to catch his breath. “We were just… reading.”

You look at Bambam and then to Yugyeom, shaking, trying to hold your laugh. “I’m sorry… yeah we’re not… no…” You apologise to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom sighs. “Well… you two finally getting along huh.” Yugyeom comments while putting his stuff down.

“Yeah... You could say that.” Bambam standing now. He reaches out for your hand to help you stand too.

You clear your throat and then, “Hi I’m Y/N, by the way.” You bow. “That was rude of me in the practice room earlier. I’m sorry. I am JB’s friend, I believe you know him.” You bow again, don’t know why you’re bowing but what the hell. “I’m sorry for intruding your room… I should probably go now. It’s late.” You look at the wall clock and it’s 11:30. “I’m so sorry.”

“No worries… I should be sorry… Didn't mean to sound like that… and please stop bowing.” He chuckles. “I’m Kim Yugyeom. Bambam’s roommate. And don’t worry I’m not kicking you out… please stay as long you want…” He winks at Bambam on that last part. “Or I could leave…  I’ll come back later…”

“No… no… it’s late…” You insist. “We still have classes tomorrow… but thank you… and it’s very nice to meet you." You start heading out to the door. “Good night. And thank you Bambam.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day…

You wake up and get ready for class. You text JB if he’s ready to go.

_5 minutes._

_I’ll wait downstairs. Hurry up._

You go down and wait in the lobby. You have your earphones on, spacing out when someone suddenly taps your back. You turn around… and of course, it’s Bambam. You roll your eyes.

“What!”

“Good morning to you too...” Bambam greets. “Waiting for JB?”

“Yeah. 5 minutes…”

“I’ll wait with you then. We can all walk to class together.”

“Why?”

“Just because…”

“Oh by the way, did you finish reading it?” You grin, teasing.

“With Yugyeom in the same room as me? No way…”

“Ugh! Men and their fragile sexualities, I swear to god.” You roll your eyes turning away.

“What does that even supposed to mean?” He asks, slightly offended. “I’m only gonna continue reading it with you.”

“I told you… I’ve read it a thousand times already.”

“Well, read it with me for the thousand and one time.”

You grow impatient waiting for JB. It’s been 5 minutes, where is he. You have plenty of time until your first class starts, but this semester, you promised yourself you’re never going to class late again. After another 5 minutes, he comes running out from the elevator. His hair still a little wet.

“You didn’t dry your hair well again mister.” You tell JB.

“If someone wasn’t such in a hurry…”

“I’m sorry…” You cut him off while scanning inside your backpack. “Here, wear this. It’s cold outside. Don’t want you getting sick.” You hand him a beanie. “I can’t stand you when you’re sick.”

JB wears it and starts walking towards the main entrance. He looks back at you and shouted, “Let’s go!”

You hold up your index finger indicating to wait up. He walks back to where you're standing and then Bambam greets the both of you with 3 coffee cups in hand.

“What’s up man?” Bambam does a handshake with JB. “Vanilla milk for JB… iced coffee for the princess…” You roll your eyes. “Macchiato for me.”

“Thanks man. You didn’t have to.” says JB.

“Not me. She did.” He points at you.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go…”

You three arrive to your first class of the day with 5 minutes to spare. You sigh, glad you’re not late. Jinyoung is already seated and waves at you when he sees the three of you come in. JB jumps and takes the seat beside Jinyoung as fast as he can. That’s not even where he’s supposed to sit.

You head up and sit on your unassigned seat. You greet Jinyoung. “Good morning Jinyoung.” You give him the biggest smile, your face hurt a little.

“Good morning Y/N.” Jinyoung replies, flips his hair and smiles back at you.

“I guess I’m sitting here now, eh?” Bambam interrupts everyone pointing at the seat next to you where JB was supposed to sit.

“Yeah man. Seats are not assigned anyway…” JB answers.

You look at JB and mouth him a big WOW nodding in disapproval.

“Who’s Princess?” Jinyoung asks everyone but is looking at you particularly.

“Huh?” You turn around if he’s looking past you.

“Your cup.” Jinyoung answers. “The name says Princess.”

You look at the iced coffee your holding and the name is actually Princess, matched with a silly drawing of a crown. You look at Bambam, and then pushed him.

“Awwwww” Bambam squeals. “What? Well… you are…”

You gave him a fake smile. “I’m more of a queen, thank you very much.” You tell no one in particular.

Then the professor comes in.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch came…

You and JB head to the cafeteria and choose your table. Yugyeom appears out of nowhere and sits on your table.

“Hey man.” Yugyeom greets JB and does a handshake. What’s with guys and handshakes anyways. “Hey Y/N.” He greets you, a tinge of teasing in his voice.

You force a smile. “Hi.”

Yugyeom sits across from you. “So…” He starts. “I apologize for intruding you and Bambam last night. Didn’t know he had a visitor. He should’ve told me beforehand. You’re always welcome… just give me a heads up so I don’t disturb you or something.”

You can feel JB staring hard at you so you cut Yugyeom before he could say more. “No... problem... Yugyeom” You say slowly. “Don’t… mention… it…”

“What were you doing in their room anyway?” JB asks you, serious.

“Uhh I just… I…” You don’t know why you’re stuttering. It’s not even a big deal. “I… forgot to give him back the scarf he let me borrow so I returned it… that’s it.” You say, wondering why you’re so defensive.

Yugyeom chuckles and turns to JB. “Well I just don’t wanna get in trouble…” He looks at you. “If you guys smoke or drink, it’s totally fine but please not in our room. Bambam knows this.”

“I told you we weren’t…” You say, shouting a little.

“Why’d you think they were—“ JB asks Yugyeom but is looking at you with a suspicious look.

Yugyeom cuts off before JB could finish. “I walked in on them laughing like crazy, rolling on the floor… and didn’t even let me join in the joke.” Yugyeom pouts at you.

“Well that… he just showed me a meme…” You exhale a laugh. This is absurd.

“Yeah… That’s all Bambam knows, really…” Yugyeom starts laughing with you now.

“What about me?” Bambam joins in the table now.

“Nothing…” You and Yugyeom say at the same time.

“Okay guys… I gotta go.” He starts. “Bambam…” He points at Bambam and Bambam points back.

“So… what was the meme?” JB asks, looking at both you and Bambam.

“What meme?” Bambam confused. He looks at you.

“You know… last night…” You gave him a 'help me out' look.

He didn’t get it. Then Jinyoung joins in the table, finally. “Hey guys… sorry ‘bout that. I had to talk to Professor Park about something.”

JB greets Jinyoung and answers in behalf of everybody. “Don’t worry. We haven’t even gotten our food yet.”

“Yup! Bambam and I are gonna go first… right?” You look at Bambam and pulls him up, away from JB and Jinyoung.

“Why are they acting weird?” Jinyoung asks JB.

“You think so too?”

“Yeah. They’re like… arguing one minute and then laughing at some inside joke next…” Jinyoung explains.

JB pauses. He looks at both you and Bambam, deep in thought.

“Something bothering you?” Jinyoung asks.

“Nothing… I just… have never seen her like this…” JB points out.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No… not at all… she looks like… she’s having fun which is great.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Jinyoung hums and flashes a confused look.

“Well… you see... almost half of our lives, we are each other’s only friend. Y/N is very out there, bubbly, energetic, too much sometimes, and I’m not... I can’t keep up with her sometimes, I try, I truly do... I feel bad because she never had friends that are like her, you know what I mean...” JB explains. “But seeing her now with Bambam, it honestly makes me happy and concerned at the same time.”

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks.

“Happy because it looks like she finally found a friend like her. Concerned because she found a friend that’s too much like her.”

Jinyoung chuckles and he understands.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s 6 o’clock and the bell rings for your last class of the day. You’re tired… your hair a mess… your face sticky… and your clothes sweaty… You get up and walk out of the classroom as fast as you can. You hear someone call your name but you don’t look back. You walk straight to the dorms, to your room and take a much needed hot shower. You wear your house clothes and flop straight onto bed… and sleep zzzzzz

You wake up after what it feels like forever. You look at the wall clock… “Shit.” It’s 11:15. Your stomach growls. “Shit.” You curse once more.

You got up, straight to the bathroom and wash your face. You put on a hoodie and paired it with sweatpants. You were about to walk out the door when you remember your phone. You dismantle your whole bed before finding it and put it straight to your pockets not even looking at it.

You walk to the elevator. You press down and wait. While waiting, you pull out your phone and groan as you see 10 missed calls. 6 from Bambam. 4 from JB. And a couple text messages. Mostly from Bambam’s. What does he want, you thought.

Ding! The elevator opens… you look up and Bambam’s right there.

“Bambam?”

“Y/N?”

You both yell each other’s name at the same time.

Bambam walks out from the elevator. “Where are you going?” You ask.

“Uhhh. I was just about to knock at your door… to check on you… you weren’t responding to anyone’s call.” Bambam says.

“Oh yeah. I accidentally took a 5 hour nap.” You start. “I didn’t check my phone til I was here waiting for the elevator. I’m sorry ‘bout that.”

Bambam sighs.

You press the elevator button down again. “And I’m hungry so I’m heading out to eat. Come with me…” You offer. “I mean… if you wan’t… I’m gonna go and ask JB too…”

“I want… to!” Bambam almost shouting. “Let me just wear shoes and grab a coat…”

Ding! The elevator opens. You shake your head. “Geeeee… okay.” And you both enter the elevator.

You broke the silence. “Let me just ask JB if he wants to come…” You pull your phone and try to find JB’s name in your contacts.

“He’s probably already asleep…” Bambam suggests.

“It’s still early.”

Bambam looks at you confused. “It’s 11:30 in the evening.”

“Exactly.”

Ding! The elevator opens and you get out. You turn around and tell Bambam “I’ll wait over here.” He gives you a thumbs up and the elevator closes again.

You ring JB and he doesn’t answer the first time… and a couple more times.

On the other hand, Bambam texts Jinyoung.

_ Tell JB not to come with us. _

_ Huh? _

JB comes back from the bathroom and looks at his phone. 3 missed calls from you. Jinyoung shows him Bambam’s message. JB says “Huh?”

“That’s what I said…” They both chuckle.

You try another ring. JB picks up this time.

“Finally! I knew you weren’t asleep!” You start.

“Where were you?”

“Took a nap.” You reply. “Anyways… come with me and Bambam please. We’re heading out to eat. I haven’t had dinner yet and I’m starving. Where are you?”

JB laughs and understands Bambam’s message now. He mouths Jinyoung what’s up. And they laugh some more.

“Hellooooo?” You say.

“I can’t. I’m… uhhh… in the studio right now…” JB lies.

You understand how making music means a lot to JB so you let it go. “Okay fine. Guess I’m stuck with Bambam…”

“HEYYYYY—“ Bambam is back now and hears you.

“Bye hoe.” You tell JB and ends the call.

You both head to the main door but then Yugyeom enters and sees the both of you.

“AyYyYYYy!” He shouts and you flinch. What is he so loud for? And then they did their bro handshake again. You roll your eyes.

“Where are you guys going?” Yugyeom asks you.

“Out to eat… you wanna come with us?” You offer.

“Cool. I’m a little hungry—“ Yugyeom starts but stops mid sentence when he sees Bambam shaking his head no. “Nahhh actually, I’m fine. You guys can go.” Bambam giving a thumbs up now.

“You sure? You must be hungry after practice.” You insist.

“Yup! I already grabbed Subway on my way here.” Yugyeom says 'Subway' a little louder. And then Bambam understands that he’s getting his roommate a sandwich in exchange for this.

Then Yugyeom bids goodbye and heads to the elevator.

“Just you and me Bambam…” You declare.

“Yup—“ is what Bambam has to say.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Bambam walk out the main doors and start walking without knowing where to go.

“Where are we going?” Bambam finally asks.

You snort. “Dude I have no idea.”

“Well, what do  _ you _ wanna eat?” 

“Uhhhh…” You think hard. “I don’t know… they’re probably already closed now. Do you know any place?”

“I know this ramen place in Green St.” Bambam offers. “They don’t close until 2 a.m.”

“Yes! Ramen!” You say, almost shouting. “How far of a walk is it? I think there’s no more buses at this time of the night.”

“Hold up. Let me look it up.” Bambam searches it on his phone. “10 minute walk?”

“That’s not bad at all. Let’s go!”

“This way…” Bambam leads the way.

After walking for a good 5 minutes, when you two fell silent after just finishing a topic of conversation, you ask Bambam. “So… Bambam… any secrets worth my time?”

“Hmmm.” Bambam thinks hard. “None, really… I’m an open book.”

You clapped your hands, impressed by his response.

“What?”

“Ahhh. I’ve always wanted to say that in real life.” You tell him. “And you had the perfect response.”

“What?” Bambam confused.

“It’s from The Hunger Games.” You tell him.

Bambam starts laughing now. “Never thought you’re into those movies.”

“Uhhh… What movies do you think I’m into?” You ask, curious.

“Hmmm...” He thinks, apprehensive to answer.

“What?”

“The Devil Wears Prada?????” He blurts.

And then you laugh. “Hahaha— I think we both know you’re more into that movie than me Bambam.”

“You’re not wrong.” You both laugh some more.

You finally reach the ramen place and get seated. It’s 11:45 now but the place is buzzing with people. 

“A lot of the university students hang out here, you see.”

“You come here a lot?” You ask.

“Nahhh. Sometimes… I just know someone who works here.” He points at someone behind the counter. “Youngjae… I had a class with him last year and we became friends.”

“Cooooool.” And then the guy he was pointing starts walking towards you. Uh oh.

“Hey Bambam… haven’t seen you in a long time man.” Youngjae greets. And they did a handshake again. Srsly. These handshakes…

Youngjae smiles at you and then looks at Bambam, waiting for an introduction.

“Ohh yeah… sorry... this is Y/N…” Bambam introduces you. “Y/N… this is Youngjae.”

“Your girlfriend?” Youngjae asks innocently.

You cough. And cough some more, fake choking. And then Youngjae excuses himself to get you both water.

“No man… well… not yet…” Bambam winks at you.

You kick him under the table and force a smile. And then you turn to Youngjae smiling “Yup… not yet… probably not ever…” Both can play at this game, you thought.

“So…” Youngjae breaks the awkwardness. “What can I get for you guys?”

“What’s your best seller?” You ask. But then Bambam interrupts. 

“They’re best seller is not the best.” Bambam comments. “You should get the Shinkotsu ramen. That if you like spicy food."

Youngjae nervously laughs and whispers “He’s right.” pointing at Bambam.

“Okay then.” You agree. “And yes I love spicy stuff.” Your turn to wink at Bambam now.

“Shut up…” Bambam laughing now.

Then you turn to Youngjae. “I’ll have that Shinkotsu ramen then. Thank you.” You smile.

You look at Bambam, and shake your head thinking how grateful you are that he gets your teasing, not many people do. You look a little too hard and Bambam shoves his hand on your face to bring earth back to you.

“Aw!”

“Stop staring at me… I know I’m cute.”

“BET.” You say with a poker face.

Bambam winks again. Ugh. And then you both turn to your phone.

“Bambam…” You call out. He looks up at you. “What’s your instagram? I’ll follow you.”

He smiles, excited. “Thought you’d never ask…”

You roll your eyes. I swear to God this guy. He turns to his phone again, types something and then “Here.” He shows you his instagram profile.

You search the name on your phone. You find it.

“Oh. My. God. You have so many followers. Are you like a celebrity or something?” You ask totally amused by his 10 thousand followers.

“Well… I take my instagram game seriously as you can see…” and he shows you his photos.

You scroll and scroll, amused by everything you’re seeing. “Who takes your pictures?” You ask, curious.

“Yugyeom… sometimes Jinyoung… most times just someone...”

“You ask random people to take your pictures?” You ask, amused.

“Yes.” He laughs. “And they suck... Jinyoung takes the best photos but he’s such a prick. I always have to bribe him to let me use his photos of me.” He complains.

“HA! That’s funny.” You blurt out. “JB takes most of mine. And I never have to ask. He takes beautiful pictures… of beautiful people.” You clear your throat and flip your hair.

“What’s yours? Let me see yours!"

You haven’t tapped the FOLLOW button on his account yet so he still doesn’t know your instagram. You change the security of your account to private first to tease him. Then you tap FOLLOW.

“About time!” He yelps.

You wait, holding your laugh.

“Awww man. Why are you private?” Bambam whines but taps the FOLLOW button anyway.

And you burst out laughing. “I’m sorry. I only let people I like follow me…”

“You’re the worst.” He pouts.

And then Youngjae comes back with both of your ramen. Finally, you thought.

“Hey guys I’m back with your food… be careful it’s hot…”

“YOU’RE HOT!”

“YOU’RE HOT!”

Both you and Bambam say at the same time and then scream after. Everyone stops and looks at your table.

“Sorry…” You both say. Bambam stands and waves at everyone and you remain seated bowing.

“You guys are something else...” Youngjae says.

“I’m sorry...” You apologise to Youngjae.

“No worries.” And Youngjae flashes the brightest smile ever. “You guys enjoy…”

“Thanks man.” Bambam says.

You take your phone and starts taking pictures of the food and then you pause, you feel Bambam looking at you.

“Yes Bambam… I am that kind of person, stop judging me.” You tell him.

Bambam giggles. “I’m not judging… I’m just surprised because I'm literally the same. Jinyoung hates me...”

“Wait w-wait… do that… while I take a photo.” You instruct him on what pose you want him to do. And he does it immediately.

“Okay your turn… wait… do that… and then yeah that…” You pose and smile for the camera even though you look like shit but whatever.

After taking pictures, you both start eating, too hungry to talk now. You both are on your phones while eating. You edit the photo you just took of Bambam and post it on your instagram. He wouldn’t know you posted it because you haven’t accepted his follow request yet. You finish the ramen in less than 5 minutes… it was that good… and you were that hungry. After paying, you both head out and walk back to the dorm and to your respective rooms. It’s almost 1 now.

Bambam slowly enters his room, tip toeing, careful not wake up Yugyeom. But when he enters, Yugyeom just got out of the bathroom.

“I’m sorry man I forgot your Subway…” Bambam apologises.

“I figured.” Yugyeom understands. “I see you two are posting couple photos now huh.”

“What?”

“Ramen place? Well you both posted photos of each other…” Yugyeom says. “Cheesy…”

“Wait what…” Bambam quickly checks his instagram and see that you have accepted his follow request and he can see your posts now.

Bambam smiles. “Ramen run with a celebrity? Hahahahaha-” He laughs at your caption. And then taps <3 to like it anyway.

Yugyeom hits him with a pillow. “Go to sleep.”


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later…

It’s finally Friday and you’re just so out of it, ready for the weekend to start. You just want to breeze through the day and attend all your classes. But when you go in for your third class, the professor isn’t coming. The class representative announces Mr. Hong is sick and hopes everyone will do a head start on their paper instead. You scratch your head and groan in annoyance. You don’t particularly hate it when the teacher doesn’t come in, but on Fridays you have an hour break after this class, and now since Mr. Hong is absent, you get two hours now to spare. It makes the day longer because you don’t have anything else to do.

You pack your things and start heading to the exit. “I’m one out!” You announce walking out the door, and then everyone else follows.

You head to the Science building and enter the top floor Library. You see that there’s only about 4 people inside. “Nice.” You whisper to yourself. It’s 2 o’clock. Perfect time because no one ever comes to the library at 2 in the afternoon, you thought.

You station yourself at the very back end of the Library. You take your laptop out and your notes. “Might as well start this now…” You tell yourself. You start typing and typing and typing. The sound of your laptop keyboard and your heavy sighs every time you finish a sentence are all you hear.

You yawn… and yawn… and yawn some more. “Fuck it.” You declare. You close your laptop and then rest your head onto the table. You fall asleep once you close your eyes zzzzz

Of all people, Bambam comes in not expecting to see you in the Library sleeping and mumbling something in your sleep. He giggles to himself when he sees the state you’re in.

“Heyyyy…” He taps the table. You didn’t budge. “Y/N...” He tries again, but you’re dead asleep. He gives up and decides to go get the books he needed and then he settles in the table you’re in.

After what feels like 2 years, it’s actually just been 30 minutes, you open your eyes slowly, too blinded by the afternoon light. You notice someone is sitting across from you… and then you jerk your head up too quickly, tearing the paper of the open notebook you’re resting your head on.

“Aw!” You yelp. And then you see it’s Bambam.

Bambam got startled and hits his knees under the table. “Aw!” He yelps too.

“What are you doing here?” You ask him, still groggy. You slap your left cheek, trying to wake yourself some more. You look down on the notebook and snort when you see your drool. “Oh God… what a mess.” You say while wiping your cheeks.

Bambam points at your face and points his own lips. “You missed a spot.”

“I’m sorry…” And the both of you laugh. You grab your backpack and start searching for your phone. Once you find it, you check your notifications and see a single text from no one important, and then you throw it back inside your bag. “What are you doing here?” You ask Bambam again, full attention on him now.

“Studying…”

You give him a ‘you sure?’ look.

“What are  _ YOU _ doing here?” He throws back the question to you.

“Studying…”

He gives you the ‘you sure?’ look now.

“Well I was… I was working on my paper.” You start. “But you know how… even when you’re not sleepy at all… once you start doing school work you just yawn… and yawn...”

“Yeah...” Bambam agrees. “Wait. Don’t you have a class?”

“Mr. Hong didn’t come in, he left a message saying we should just start working on our paper, which I did…” You point out. “…but then I passed out.” And then you ask him “Why are you here anyway, sitting in my table and didn’t even wake me up?”

“Okay first of all, I did wake you up but you sleep like a log.” He starts. “Second of all, it’s the Science building, this is where my classes are. I should be the one asking you why you’re here…” He continues.

You pause, confused with that last part, but then you remember. Bambam is a Zoology major and yeah you’re in the Science building where all the Science kids are.

“Oh yeah yeah… well it’s the closest Library around and I thought no one comes to the Library at 2 in the afternoon anyway so I might as well…” You trail off. “Don’t  _ YOU _ have a class too?” You ask him his question.

“I do but Professor Choi dismissed us a little early.” He answers. “Thought I’d kill some time before my next class and do work… then I saw you…” He giggles.

You look around the shelves and realize the books you’re surrounded are books Bambam might be interested in for his studies.

“I love my little spot here. Thought no one ever uses those books.” You point.

“Well I do…”

You smile, apologetically.

“It is very private here… You can read your yaoi here and no one would even know…” He winks, teasing.

You shush him and roll your eyes. “STOP. THAT.”

And then he laughs loud, garnering looks from the other students. He waves his hand to apologize.

“Oh speaking of yaoi…” You start. And he laughs some more. “Okay fine. Nevermind.” You pout.

“No… go on… pleaaasssee” He leans in.

You stare at him and scrunch your face. He blinks his eyes fast, pleading.

“So...” You clear your throat. “…when I went to Busan last year, we went to this huge Library… And I wandered off to the manga section, and saw this…” You take your phone out and start scrolling through the photos. “This.” You show him once you find it.

It’s a photo of a sign that says: YAOI AND YURI THIS WAY —— >

He laughs out loud again.  You shushed him.

“Of course I wanted to check it out, you know, because I was curious… just to see what’s up...” You continue, smiling now remembering how stupid this was. “It was in another room or something, so I walk in and then there’s this lady, who I believe works there, asked for my I.D. I asked why and she told me since it’s ‘mature content’...” You air quote that one. “...I need to be 21 over to get in and look at the books. But I wasn’t 21 yet last year so yeah… I didn’t get to go…” You’re laughing at your story now too.

Bambam shakes his head, laughing with you.

DING DONG DING! The bell rings. It’s 3 o’clock now… It’s ONLY 3 o’clock??? Jesus…

“Okay… time for me to go…” He starts packing his stuff. “Last class of the day. How about you?”

“I got one more but not until 4.”

“You stayin’ here?” He asks, standing now.

“I guess…”

“Well… I’ll see you later!” He walks away.

“Bye boo.”

He stops his track, turns around and walks back to you.

“What did you just say?”

“I said bye…”

He waits.

“…boo.”

He smiles and walks away for real this time.


	9. Chapter 9

DING DONG DING!

The bell rings. You exhale a big sigh of ‘finally!’.

“Weekend!!1!!11!!” Someone shouts and then everyone starts cheering, shouting woos. You shout a tiny woo too, mostly to yourself because god damn it’s finally the weekend. You start packing your stuff and head out. You check your phone while walking and see a text from JB.

_ Meet at Spoon House after class. _

_ K. _

You don’t have any plans over the weekend, really… just mainly looking forward to get some much needed rest. But apparently, it looks like JB does and it includes you. You groan after you send your reply. You agree anyway. You haven’t spent much time with JB the past few days, and you miss him a lot. So this is the perfect time to catch up.

_ I’m gonna drop my bag at the dorm first. _

_ K. _

You roll your eyes. Getting a “K.” doesn’t feel so good when you’re in the receiving end of it.

You head to your dorm, straight to your room. You toss your bag on the bed and then walk out right away. You didn’t even bother to check yourself in the mirror. It’s only about a 6 minute walk from the dorm so you decide not to wait the bus.

You walk in the restaurant and spot JB immediately. You squint your eyes scanning who’s the other person... and of course, it’s Jinyoung. Duh. You thought you’d have some alone time with JB this time, but guess not. He waves at you and Jinyoung turns around and waves at you too. 

“Hey Hey Hey” You greet, smiling and all.

“Hi Y/N.” Jinyoung greets back. He taps the empty seat beside him, inviting you.

You sit beside Jinyoung a little too excited and you notice JB shake his head, clearly amused.

“So… are we going out of town tonight?” You ask no one in particular while scanning the menu.

You look up and notice the surprised look on Jinyoung. Before JB could answer, you beat him to it and answer Jinyoung’s unspoken question.

“Well if we’re having dinner  _ this _ early… I’m guessing that we’re going out tonight?” You look at Jinyoung. “And I’m guessing we’re going somewhere far since we’re having dinner _ this  _ early.” You repeat that last part, now looking at JB.

Jinyoung’s face is amused how you know the plan even before telling you what's up. “Yeah. Mark and Jackson are having a party at this beach house in Sokcho.” Jinyoung starts. “I think it’s Jackson’s family’s rest house or something...”

You nod and mouth a WOW. “Well… thanks for thinking of me…” You smile, only talking to Jinyoung. 

“Of course!"

The waiter takes your orders and then you chat with Jinyoung some more. You’re not also sure why you’re avoiding JB but what the hell, it’s funny and he looks like he’s pissed now.

JB clears his throat. “I mean, if you don’t want to come, we’re not forcing you...” He looks at you a little too hard and you avoid his gaze.

Oh shit, there’s the chin, you notice. You clear your throat too. “Uhhhhhhhhh… of course I want to… it’ll be fun.” You reply, all while looking down on your phone.

Jinyoung says “yuP” popping the P at the end, giving both you and JB an awkward smile. You mouth a ‘sorry’ to Jinyoung and he laughs. And then you look at JB now. He’s looking back at you too. You both just stare at each other for the next minute or so, the tension is palpable.

You break the staring contest when Jinyoung shouts “Here! Bambam!”.

You look back and see Bambam walking towards your table. “He’s coming with us?” You ask no one in particular.

“Of course!“ Bambam answers your question. “Not missing this for the world.” He sits across from you. “Hey guys… how’s it going?” Bambam does a handshake to both of them, and then focuses back on you. “Hi… boo.” He greets. You raise your eyebrows, shocked by the pet name but you remember you called him ‘boo’ in the Library. You close your eyes, and exhale a big sigh.

You glance at JB again, to check if he caught that, and you see him smirking. You stare at him again, annoyed for real now.

Bambam stands up and heads to the counter to order his food. You step on JB’s foot under the table to try and get his attention but it’s his turn to ignore you now. So you turn to Jinyoung, “Didn’t know Bambam’s coming with us…”

“He’s invited too, you know.” JB chimes in.

“Well since we’re all going, I thought it’d be convenient that we all just go together.” Jinyoung says.

“Cool.” You say as you try to keep your cool. “You’re so thoughtful Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung laughs his deep boisterous laugh. “Thanks…”

JB definitely didn’t inform you any of this beforehand so you’re even more pissed now. You thought it was just gonna be you and JB and a peaceful Friday night but it looks like you’re gonna be ‘partying’ with a bunch of strangers. Great.

Bambam joins in again. And then a few more minutes, the waiter brings out all your food.

“What are you so dressed up for?” You ask Bambam.

“It’s a party… I gotta look good for the peeps.” He says while fixing the sleeves of his shirt.

You could’ve dressed up too if someone informed you that you’re going to a party, but no… your hair’s a mess, your braids are loose and you’re wearing an oversized shirt that you didn’t care to French tuck anymore. Thanks a lot JB.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

It’s 6 now. The sun has already set. The four of you step out of the restaurant. Jinyoung books an Uber to pick you all up. While waiting, JB towers in front of you. You look up from your phone but don’t say anything.

“Mind telling me what’s bothering you?” JB asks, his voice low. “Really… if you don’t want to come, you don’t have to…”

You force a smile. “I told you... it’s fine…”

“It doesn’t look like it’s fine.” JB insists.

You don’t answer. Of course, it’s not fine. Truthfully, when you first read JB’s text, you were excited, thought you were gonna spend your Friday night with your best friend alone just like how you used to do on weekends… where you both stay in either’s room just lazying around, watch a movie, order pizza or something. Sometimes the two of you don’t even talk, just sit there in complete silence, but the company’s just what you need. But then it hit you that oh you have other friends now aside from each other. You’re still getting used to that fact. There’s a heavy feeling in your heart ever since you figured out that Jinyoung likes JB. And in this new circle of friends you have, you always seem to be the last person to know what’s up. Suddenly you feel like you’re in the bottom of the list, or you’re the last priority, even feeling like you’re the outsider. You haven’t confronted JB about all your dramatic woes yet, and honestly it is kinda strange that you haven’t talked about it. Keeping your concerns bottled up is just building this weird distance between you two, and it’s unsettling.

He’s still looking at you with that sad patronizing look painted on his face. You avoid his gaze because you might cry honestly. Instead, you hug him… tight… Action speaks louder than words, you thought. Then he hugs you back, tighter. He strokes your hair as if saying that he understands, which he always does, that it’s not the right time and the right place to talk yet… and that he’ll wait when you’re ready.

Bambam clears his throat. “Uhhh guys… taxi’s here.”

You break the hug and head straight to the taxi.

“I call shotgun!” JB announces. 

No one protests. You suit yourself in the back seat. Bambam follows.

Jinyoung sees JB’s concerned look. “Everything okay?” He asks.

“Yeah…” JB reassures worried Jinyoung.

On the other hand, Bambam enters the taxi. “Are you okay?” He asks, concerned maybe.

“Yessir!” You straighten up. “It’s been a long day...”

He smiles and then pinches your right cheek, causing you to exhale a laugh.

JB and Jinyoung enter the taxi now. “Move Bambam…” Jinyoung orders.

“I don’t wanna sit in the middle…” Bambam whines.

“Jinyoung, you can sit here… I’ll sit in the middle…” You offer him the other window seat.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung taps your knee.

You don’t know why but you lean your head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “No problem…” And then you jerk your head when you realize what you just did. “Ope... sorry…”

“No, it’s okay…” Jinyoung reassures you and taps his shoulder offering it back to you. “It’s going to take a while…”

“Thanks Jinyoung…” And you rest your head on his shoulder.

Bambam coughs a little too loud and you and Jinyoung look at him.

“Dude.” You scoff. He shoves his hand to your face.

Bambam and Jinyoung glance at each other. And out of nowhere they start nodding their heads and then shake each others’ hands. What the hell? You just roll your eyes.

“How far is it anyway?” You ask everyone.

“About an hour.” Jinyoung answers.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After an hour and more, you finally arrive at Jackson’s beach house. The music is loud mixed by the buzz of people partying and the waves crashing nearby. All four of you head to the house and Bambam ring the doorbell. Mark opens the door and shouts “Bambam!” And then he sees JB and Jinyoung and shouts their names too. He finally sees you and he leans in for a hug, “Y/N! I'm so glad you came!” You smile at that. "I'll let Jacks know you guys are here." Mark says, voice almost shouting, as he walks away.

Oh God. SO. MANY. PEOPLE. Booze and smoke everywhere. You take it all in. Then JB taps you, and before he could say whatever he's going to say, you beat him to it and reassured him he can go and have fun, that you’re fine. EVERYTHING’S FINE!!!!! Everybody goes on their separate ways and of course the first thing you do is head to the snack bar. You get yourself a small paper plate and start grabbing as much sweets as you can.

“Y/N!?!?!1!1?” You hear someone scream your name. You turn around and of course it’s none other than Jackson Wang flashing the brightest smile at you. Before you could react, he gives you a bear hug, lifts you and spins you around like a rag doll. “You're here!” His voice almost shrieking. 

“Thanks for inviting me!” You're screaming now too. The music is very loud.

“Of course!1!!1! Why wouldn't we? You're like Mark and I's love child.” He laughs at his own words.

"Thanks Dad..." You respond.

"Oh please just call me Daddy"

"Jackson stop"

"Come on just once... just once... just once" Jackson is enjoying this too much.

"OKAY! DADDY!" You both are hysterical now. Jackson is the funniest person in the world. Both of your humor just clicks. Sometimes to the point where you're the only one laughing at how ridiculous he is. _"Stop feeding his already big ego Y/N!"_ Mark would sometimes yell at you when they're all getting annoyed at Jackson already. But you... you're Jackson's number 1 fan. Always.

"Alright. Enjoy yourself. Here…” He leaves for a second and comes back with a beer in hand. He opens it and hands it you. “Have some... wait, no. Have a lot." He laughs at himself.

You accept it and take a couple gulps to amuse Jackson. And it did! “Yeaaaahhhh that’s my girl!” And you almost choke looking at how wasted Jackson is now. Oh God. It’s only 7:30 and everyone’s a freakin mess already.

“Alright! Promise me you’re gonna have a blast!” He's full on screaming on your face now.

“Okay I promise!” You tell him. And he lifts you and spins you around again. He points at you while walking away, and you lift the beer in your hand back at him. When he’s out of sight, you drink the rest of the beer and even burp one hell of a good burp.

With your snacks on one hand and another beer on the other, you head out to the back porch. It’s a little cold from the sea breeze, but nothing you can’t handle. You find a vacant table and chair and station yourself there. While you’re munching on your chips, having a moment, Bambam walks out the door like he’s looking for someone. He sees you and shouts “There you are!”

He walks towards you, holding two drinks on each hand. “What are you doing here? It’s cold.” He asks.

“I just wanna eat my chips in peace…”

He takes a seat on the other vacant chair. “You havin’ fun?”

“I have my chips and my beer, I'm having a blast!” You force a smile. Then you take a sip of your beer and then Bambam groans.

“Beer, really?”

You look at him, offended. “Uhhh yeah why?”

“You don’t start with a beer when you’re in a party…” He tells you. He snatches the beer away from your hand and slides one of his drinks to you. “That's why I brought you this.”

“What kind of poison is this?” You ask, genuinely curious.

He laughs at that. Too hard.  It’s not even that funny. This guy’s probably already drunk too, you thought.

“Satan's blood." He declares, proud of his choice of drink.

“What even..." You start but he cuts you off dropping the act.

"...I don't know okay. It says Satan's blood on the menu. I thought it sounded cool."

You squint your eyes at him. You're holding your laugh now. This guy..... And then he breaks the act and starts laughing, you both are cracking up at this point.

"So you mean to tell me, you got this drink because the name sounds _cool_..."

"Yes..."

You shake your head, still giggling. This is unbelievable. Because you are literally the same.

"No... I understand. I do that too. I order my drinks solely based on how they look." You tell him.

"See... thank you... you get it."

"They don't."

"They don't." Bambam repeats. 

“What’s in here?” You ask, about to take a sip of the drink now. “I have no plans of passing out this early Bambam.”

“Satan’s blood…” He says, sarcastic now.

“You’re an idiot.” You tell him as you chug the whole drink.

His mouth drops when you finish the whole drink. You burped. He snatches the glass away from you. “You’re not supposed to drink it in one go, dumbass.”

“Oh wow... Didn’t know Satan’s blood tasted that good... Imma go get some more...” You head to the door, but then you tripped a little. “SHIT.” You steady yourself. You're definitely dizzy now. Whatever is in that drink fucked you up good.

“Jesus Christ… be careful…” Bambam is holding you now.

“I’m fine… it’s fine… everything’s fine…”

“You sure?”

You didn’t hear him so you head inside and go straight to the make-shift bar. You order yet another ‘Satan’s blood’ laughing as you say the name. Then the bartender comes back and slides you the drink. This time in a much smaller glass. “What’s in here?” You ask him as you chug it all in one go.

“Tequila. And some other stuff." He tells you.

“A what???????”

“Y/N… it’s tequila.” Bambam repeats.

"And some other stuff." You smirk at how ridiculously interesting that is.

You signal at the bartender for one more and he slides you another one. But before you could drink it, Bambam stops you and snatches the drink away. He looks at you and holds your face. “Y/N… listen to me.”

You hold his face back. And you're both sitting there hands on each other's faces. “I’m listening…” You tell him. Things got awkward fast and you immediately snap back to reality and pull his hands off your face. You take the abandoned drink and chug it. “Shit… why is this so good?”

“You should probably try another drink now…” Bambam offers. Bambam calls for the menu and hands it to you.

You both scan it and then you see it. This pretty purple drink called Purple Rain.

"That's so pretty. I want that."

Bambam calls the bartender again and orders two of those. He came back with two drinks in very fancy glasses. Bambam hands one to you. “Wait…” You stop him and you fumble for your phone. You take pictures of the drinks. “Here… hold it like this…” You instruct him and Bambam laughs but he does it anyway.

“Let me see…” Bambam leans in too close, you smell that Gucci perfume again.

“You smell so good…” You blurt out.

"Thanks... It's..."

"Gucci" You both say at the same time.

"I knew you'd say that." You say shaking your head. He’s blushing now but you’re too out of it to notice.

Then you take a sip of the drink and instantly make an ugly face. “What the fuck?”

Bambam is laughing now. He sips the drink and he too makes an ugly face.

"What's in here?" You ask the bartender yet again.

"That one... vodka... and some other stuff." He cackles, proud of his annoying self.

"I can't. Nope."

"Hey it's not that bad." Bambam says.

"Bambam, it tastes like medicine."

"Oh come on. More like grape kool-aid."

JB joins you two in the bar now. He rests his arm around your shoulders. “Hey you two doing good?” He asks.

Bambam answers. “We’re good man.”

JB waits for your answer, you notice. You only gave him a thumbs up, not even looking at him. “ight.” And he taps your back.

Jackson calls JB from the dance floor. He joins Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung. You notice Mark waving, signaling you to join them but you wave back saying no.

“You wanna dance?” Bambam asks you.

You look back to your friends on the dance floor and then you see JB and Jinyoung locked together arms in arms, too close, while swaying to the music. Your chest tightens. You look back at Bambam. “Ehhh.”

“You know you can tell me…” He offers. "...you know... what's bothering you..."

You look at him, and gave him a genuine thankful smile. Without realizing it, out of nowhere a tear starts running down your face. Bambam's face changes to worry. And then you realize why and you quickly stand up and walk away, wiping your tears. What the fuck are you doing Y/N!?!?1?

He follows you, hitting bodies after bodies from the crowd, and then he grabs your hand when he catches you. He turns you around and then you crash onto him, sobbing now. He hugs you, tight, while you sob and sob and sob.

When you have no more tears to cry, you pull back from Bambam’s embrace and mumble an “I’m sorry…”

He holds your face and wipes your wet face. He’s smiling at you, concern and pity in his eyes. You force a smile back. You look away and start walking away again, out to the back porch. You run to the beach.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!” You scream to the sea, frustrated with the drama you just pulled. You grab a handful of sand and start throwing them to the sea. A big wave comes and you step back and hit Bambam.

He catches you. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” You chant.

“Hey… hey… it’s okay” He strokes your back, reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO we luv angst


	12. Chapter 12

You and Bambam start walking along the beach, not talking. You find a small cottage and head over there. You both sit in silence as you watch the waves crashing and you listen to the loud muffled music blaring from Jackson’s beach house about a mile down the shore. You both sit there for a few minutes in complete comfortable silence. It’s the most comfortable you’ve ever shared with someone other than JB.

 “What's wrong with me?" You throw the question out, mostly asking yourself.

Bambam turns his head to look at your profile, you can see him in your peripheral vision.

Then your brain starts rambling.  _What the hell am I doing? Crying? Really?!?1?!_  You heave a big sigh.  _Wait… I’m not jealous, am I? Shit…_  You pause your thoughts and hold your chest.  _Shit. I'M JEALOUS?!?!1_   You scream in your head.  _But wait… Jinyoung or JB?_

The light bulb on top of your head lights up! You just admitted to yourself that YOU are indeed being a jealous bitch. You curse yourself. You quickly stand up and pace around the cottage still holding your chest.

Are you jealous of JB because Jinyoung likes him more than you? Because Jinyoung, pretty and perfect Jinyoung, looks at JB with heart eyes and not you? Because Jinyoung doesn’t talk to you the same way he talks to JB? Because he’s attracted to your best friend of all people?

Or are you jealous of Jinyoung because your best friend JB who doesn’t like anyone, is suddenly interested to this one guy you particularly like? Because he’s all JB talks about? Even the littlest dumbest things reminds JB of Jinyoung: the smell of coffee, the book, the weather today, that one funny commercial, that Taylor Swift song. Jinyoung this, Jinyoung that… Because JB spends most of his time with Jinyoung now and not you? Because Jinyoung is just a genuinely nice person and doesn’t mean no harm at all but here you are, jealous of him… What. The. Fuck.

 Bambam is standing beside you now.

“Am I being selfish?” You ask.

“Maybe…” He responds, his tone is careful.

And really, that’s all you needed. The tiny hint of confirmation that you are indeed selfish for even having these thoughts, for feeling this way… to JB, especially. You’ve been keeping this for a while now, unsure what this strange feeling is, so you bare with it, you ignore it and hope maybe one day everything will go back to normal. But it’s only getting worse with time so whatever is in that fucking drink messed up your brain and heart big time, and ruined it all. And God you hate confrontations but there’s no other sane way to fix this than to actually talk it out like mature adults. Ha.

Bambam puts his arm around your shoulders now comforting you. You look at him, forcing a smile, and you wrap your arm around his waist. You stay like that for a while, words are unspoken but thoughts are understood, and time just seems to stop. The silence is just what you needed… Bambam, just the person you needed right now, in this moment. And you’re thankful, very thankful that you whisper a very faint “Thank you” not sure if Bambam hears it or not. But Bambam did hear it and he pinches your cheek… and you both exhale a laugh after holding your breath for what feels like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst yay


	13. Chapter 13

You and Bambam head back to the house. It’s only 11, the night is still young. You dance and drink and enjoy yourself. _“Have a blast!”_ You remember Jackson’s words. Throughout the rest of the night, you didn't see JB nor Jinyoung anywhere so you ignore it for now. _It can wait._ You tell yourself.

You’re in the middle of a beer pong game when JB comes and whispers to you, “Let’s go! Time to go!” 

“W-w-wait…” You hold your finger up as you shoot the ball in one of the cups and then the crowd erupts and cheers. “Yeaaaahhhhhhh!” You shout, high-fiving everyone.

JB is holding your hand now. “Y/N… come on…” You wriggle your hand out from his hold. "But I'm just starting to have fun!" You whine. He gives up and then you see him say something to Bambam.

“Please take care of her.” are the only words you can make out from what JB said.

You roll your eyes, and continue on with the game. 

“Alright man. Don’t worry, I got her!” Bambam says.

JB then ruffles your head to say goodbye. You don’t look back.

After a few more games and plenty more drinks, it’s 3 now and the party is starting to die down. You’re sitting on one of the couches busy with your phone. Then Bambam flumps beside you and asks, “Should we head out?” and rests his head on your shoulder. You also rest your head on top of his head. A beat passed and you tell him, “Let’s go…” He quickly stands up and pulls you up too.

He gets on his phone and books an Uber. “5 minutes…” He holds up five fingers. “Let’s wait right there…” You walk two blocks away from the house and station under the light post.

You’re sitting on the curb now. Too tired to stand. Too tired to talk. Then the Uber comes and you both sit in the back. You lean your head on the window… but the car is too shaky moving left and right so you keep hitting your head. Bambam notices this and taps you. You glance at him eyes half open and you see him tap his leg. “You can rest your head here.” He offers. And you did. Too tired to think. Too tired to argue.

An hour and more after, you arrive at the dorms. While in the elevator, you ask Bambam “Did JB tell you if he’s going home?” And by ‘home’ you mean his dorm room.

“Nope…”

And then you sigh. You assume he’s with Jinyoung doing who knows what, you don’t even wanna think about it. You cling to Bambam's arm and lean your head on his deltoid. Your eyes closed. Too tired.

Ding! The elevator opens to your floor.

“Come on…” Bambam wakes you. And then he assists you like an old lady who forgot how to walk.

“Your pin.” Bambam taps your face. And then you punch in your door pin. 6—9—6—9. Bambam laughs at that. “You’re an idiot.” And you laugh too when you realize how dumb your pin actually is. It was the first numbers that came to mind when you were first setting up your door alarm, and since then you never bothered to changed it.

You go in. You look back and realize Bambam doesn’t follow. “Come on in…” You wave him in. When he does, you go in the bathroom and wash your face. You step out and see Bambam just awkwardly standing there. “Have a seat Bambam...”

So he does on your desk chair still looking awkward as ever. Too tired to discuss, you lie down and wrap yourself with the sheets. Then you close your eyes. Then Bambam kneels and leans in. He looks at your face… he strokes your head gently…

“Bambam?”

He hums in response.

“Thank you…” You give him a warm smile, and drift to sleep.

Bambam waits and when he realizes you’re gone… he stands up then leans in one more time, “Good night Y/N…” And then he kisses your forehead. He heads to the door, turns off the lights and walks out.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, you wake up from the very bright sunlight peaking through your window curtains. You open your eyes and stare at the ceiling for a good minute or so. You look up at the wall clock. It’s 4 o’clock. “SHIT.” You jump up and throw the sheets off of you. “SHIT.” You scratch your head. There’s that terrible headache you’ve been dreading now. You start searching for your phone. You shake the sheets, not there. You shake all your pillows, not there either. “SHIT.” You give up for now and then you peek at the nearest window. It’s a nice day out, the sun still shining its afternoon light, a bunch of people are playing on the grounds, people are out and going about their day, and then you glance at yourself in the tall mirror and utter another “SHIT.” You look like death. Your hair a big mess, still in braids. You’re still wearing the shirt and jeans you wore to class yesterday. You walk closer to the mirror and stare at yourself. At least you washed your face, you thought. You then start taking off your clothes, and your hair, god! You go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, letting it run to warm the water up. You sit on the toilet, spacing out, still hasn’t come to your senses.

BEEP!

Your phone beeps for a text message. You still don’t know where it is. So you go out start digging in your bed again, not there. You walk back to the bathroom, and then there it is, on the sink all this time. “SHIT.” You hit your head. Dumbass. You see a couple of missed calls and texts. 

You read Bambam’s text first.

_Hey Sophia. You up? Hmu if you are ;)_

You snort a laugh when you see the wink emoji. And you type a simple reply.

_YO._

Then you read JB’s messages now.

_Call me if you read this._

_Hey it’s already 4! Wake up!_

You laugh at the last one too. And you type a short reply.

_I’m up._

And then you place your phone back on the sink and you go in the shower.

Seriously, your day is just about to start, but you opted to wear your pajamas instead because there's no way in hell you're going out in this state. You check your phone again.

 _I’m coming over._ A text from Bambam.

 _Come over. I’ll cook you dinner._ A text from JB.

Uhhhh????? You scrunch your face after reading the messages, not wanting to interact with anyone especially with this throbbing headache you have. You start digging through your drawers, looking for a pain medicine. You find a bottle but it’s empty. “SHIT.” You groan. You sit back on your bed and start a reply to JB because he offered food.

_I feel like shit. Do you have pain meds?_

Before you could press send, you hear three loud knocks on your door. “SHIT.” You realize all you’ve said since you woke up are 7 shits in total, and if that doesn’t perfectly describe how you’re feeling now, you don’t know what else.


	15. Chapter 15

You open the door and it’s Bambam, smiling ear to ear, filled with so much unnecessary energy.

“HEY!” He greets a little too loud. You flinch and then he realizes, “Oh yeah... I’m sorry…”

You make way for him to enter.

“You alright?” He asks, voice low now, and pinches your cheek when he walks pass you.

“YeEEes” Your voice cracks. And then you two look at each other, surprised, and start laughing. And you talk now, slowly. “You know you should stop pinching my face.”

And then he pinches your cheeks again. You just roll your eyes.

“Here… I got you some pain pills…” He sits on your bed, extending his arm to give you the plastic bag with the medicine in it. “I’m guessing you have a headache too."

“Thanks…” You take two pills and chug a glass full of water. And burped.

“You wanna get outta here and go get some pho? It’s best for hangovers.” He offers.

You pause and remember JB’s invitation.

“JB actually said he’s cooking me dinner…” You start. “You wanna come join instead?”

Bambam thinks. “Is Jinyoung there?”

You pause again, longer this time. “I….. hope… not…” You say.

Bambam chuckles at that. He grabs your hand and pulls you close to him. You’re standing in between his long skinny legs now. You look at him and brush away the strand of hair on his forehead. When it hit you that you were staring, you lightly shove his face with your hand. You turn around, breaking free from the close space you two just shared. That was awkward.

Your phone beeps again. It’s JB.

_ Come on... Jinyoung's not here if that's what you're thinking _

You exhale a laugh. It's annoying how JB knows you too well. You show the text to Bambam and he laughs at that too.

“Well then…” Bambam starts, standing now. “There’s your chance to talk to him…”

You turn to Bambam eyes wide, ears red, mouth forming an O, “Oh... my... god… about that... I am so so sorry you had to see that...” You apologize, cringing when you remembered the mess that you were last night.

He pulls you close again. You look down from his gaze, too embarrassed to even look at him. He raises your chin up, “Hey look at me…  It’s okay…” Bambam cups his hands on your face. And then pinches your cheeks again.

"Stop. That." Then you both just giggle. And then you type a reply to JB.

_ Be there in 5. _


	16. Chapter 16

JB lives in the apartment style dorms where he has a functioning kitchen all to himself. JB loves to cook that’s why he opted to live there. It’s only a 2 minute walk from yours so you decided to just walk there in your pajamas.

You know JB’s pin so you enter it and then proceed to go in. You call out, “I’m here!” And then you sit on his couch and wrap yourself comfortable with the blanket that's laying around.

He walks out from his bedroom. He sees you just wearing a loose T-shirt and he goes back inside and grabs a hoodie and throws it at your face.

“Ouch!" Nice aim, you thought. "Thanks…”

“You haven’t returned my blue one yet.” He reminds you.

“I will I will” You roll your eyes.

He walks to the kitchen. “Does your head still hurts?”

"It's better. Bambam gave me some pills."

He looks at you, smirking now. "I know."

You pause and notice what he just said. “Wait what? How’d you know?”

He just smiles and ignores your question. “What do you wanna eat?”

"Wait... how do you know!!!!!!"

JB still ignores your question, "I'll make us pho. It's best for hangovers."

"Jesus..." You utter, remembering it was the exact same thing Bambam said a while ago.

"Okay fine. I was the one who told him to bring you the pills, just because it was me who finished the last of your pills in your drawer... and I'm sorry." He's laughing now mostly to himself.

"You...." You throw a pillow at him. He dodged it and starts laughing some more.

Then you realize... of course... it's not like Bambam's concerned about you, he wouldn't think of bringing you pain pills or offer you pho if it wasn't for JB asking him to do it. JB notices you're silent in the living room now.

"For the record, the pho was Bambam's idea... he said it's what he's been eating to cure his hangovers."

“Do you even know how to cook that?” You ask, annoyed with that smug smirk on his face.

“Uhhh… excuse me?” He says, offended.

“Also why the fuck did you leave me last night? That was awful of you to not tell me we’re going to a party in the first place, and then leave me.” You ask annoyed, changing the topic now. “Good thing Bambam stayed and took me home.”

“I’m sorry… alright…”

“I thought you and I are going to have a peaceful Friday night but then you drag me into that mess of a party with Jinyoung AND Bambam.”

“So that’s why you were acting like a child yesterday…”

“HEYYY-” 

“Well… we are currently having a peaceful Saturday night…”

"I don't know about peaceful because I'm gonna beat your ass after you feed me."

 

After about 30 minutes or so, dinner's finally ready. JB serves the hot smoking pho in the living room, placing both bowls on the coffee table. You both sit on the floor, across from each other now. You then start eating, slowly, because it’s hot hot hot and it’s so good good good. He starts eating too but glances too often, with that worried look on his face. You don’t say anything about it and just finish your food. You slurp the soup and burp one hell of a burp after.

“Wow… amazing brilliant incredible show-stopping spectacular…” You recite that Lady Gaga meme. 

He laughs so hard that. He throws his head back, his eyes disappear, all his teeth show. He does this ugly laugh when he thinks something is really funny. And it wasn't even that funny. JB is so weird. You shake your head.

“Soooooo…” You drag the word a little long, ready to start 'the talk' now.

“Spill.” He tells you.

“Are you... and Jinyoung... like..... together now?”

He almost chokes when he drinks his water.

“No?” He answers.

“No?!!??!??” You’re shocked.

“Well....... not… yet…”

“Did he sleep here last night?” You ask the important questions.

He looks at you, genuinely troubled. “Y/N…”

“What?”

“We’re….. Jinyoung and I….. we are not sleeping together…”

"No?" You’re surprised by the honesty. "That's disappointing..."

"It is."

You’re embarrassed now, turning red and all. And you drop your head in shame, too much shame. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey… look at me…” He tells you and you look up. “Is this what’s been bothering you?”

You nod, close to tears now. He looks at you, and waits for you to start.

“Do you like him?” You ask, your voice shaky.

He pauses. And then admits. “Yes okay… I like him… a lot…” He looks at you straight in the eyes. "And yes I know you have a crush on him. I know that you liked him first. But is it serious? Because you're never serious. _I'm serious_... I know now that what I feel for him is not some crush that I'm gonna get over in a week... no... he's special..." JB rambles on and on.

You cut him off. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You’re voice loud now.

“Well I wasn't sure yet. Not until last night."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" You repeat your question, not getting it.

“I don’t know Y/N! Maybe because I just wanna keep my feelings to myself first? Why can’t you give me that at least?" JB's voice is loud and shaky now. "I just needed time to figure it out myself, to get to know him personally in my own perspective and not coming from stuff you would tell me."

You’re taken aback by his confession. You drop your head, too ashamed to look at this face.

He takes a deep breath and continues, “You are my best friend and I love you so much and you deserve to know yes and I'm so sorry for not being honest with you. I was unsure... My mind was in shambles. And you know I take things seriously… feelings and shit... I didn’t tell you because I don’t know what to fucking tell because I don’t even know myself!”

You both pause, staring at each other now. Tears running down on your face. He stands and sits beside you and hugs you now.

“I’m sorry… please…” He strokes your back, shushing you.

You’re sobbing now. “No… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I'm so sorry...” In more than 10 years of friendship, you had no idea JB has been feeling this way. And you’re sorry for not seeing it, for only thinking about you and your feelings, and not JB’s.

JB cups your face and wipes your tears. “I’m sorry too…” He tells you. And hugs you tight again.

You stay like that for who knows how long. "We are so dramatic." You're the first to say something, sniffling a smile. And then you both look at each other, chuckling now.

You gather yourself together. “Well… BET Jinyoung likes you too…”

“You don’t know that…”

“BETTTTTT”

And just like that, words and feelings and shit, you both feel so much better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN SIS WHO HURT U


End file.
